Description: The Main function of the tissue culture facility is to generate NK cells for the participants of the program as well as maintain and expand hybridoma cell lines. In addition, the core will maintain a set of commonly used tumor target cells and perform standard cytotoxicity assays in order to monitor the activity of the NK cells generated in the laboratory and to serve as a standardization for the other cytotox assay. The core performs routine FACKS and NK cultures. The core generates F(ab)2 fragments.